Willum
Background Since Willum was young he always wanted to fight crime. His dreams finally started to come true when he became a Police Officer. He started out as just a street regulator but eventually became part of the MECH Squad and fought of the villains of his home town. While he was part of the MECH squad he received special training which included building up an immunity to alcohol and other drugs, acting skills, and training in weapons with an emphasis on bows. After 6 years Willum got bored of only serving the general area and became a bounty hunter, which allowed him to travel around the country and to be able to fight the most wanted villians. He arrived at the unknown town in search of the villain known as The Shadow. He has also found another supposed villain in the area who's name is Blaze. Personality Willum generally likes to jokes around whenever possible. He is also a bit of a daredevil and likes danger. He loves bows and is always trying to find a way to make the bow the most powerful weapon in any way he can. Summary/Story Willum was brought to Mechanica in search of The Shadow. While there he went to Gearbox Workshop in request of a collapsible bow, which was promised to be made along with 70 arrows in 3 days in exchange for a payment of $100. When at a diner enjoying his food, he heard an explosion and immediately left to figure out what it was caused by. While studying the data at the crime scene Willum saw a strange figure not from the police force doing the same; curious of who he or she was, he attempted to follow it across the rooftops, failing miserably. Deciding to find him or her later he took note of which direction it went and then went to Gearbox Workshop hoping that Frank could make an analyzer for him. The following day Willum went off into the bar and pretending to be having a horrible time knowing that a suspect of the aforementioned crime would stumble in and be willing to engage in a conversation. The person who walked in was Blaze; After much fighting and mixing up drinks for the other to prove their worthiness, Willum revealed to Blaze that he was a bounty hunter. Upon this revelation Blaze ran off saying that he had a bike to pick up. Willum then went into the South side of town, for that's where the figure went, in search for the hero he had seen. During his search he noticed Blaze purchasing a bike at Gearbox Workshop; knowing of his already suspicious behavior, he got ready his bounty armor and followed Blaze to a Scrap Yard where he came out with five guns. Willum, now even more cautious than before, followed him to a building; Blaze slammed through the door and opened fire with his machine gun and went through the clips and the bullets in a mad rage to find the person who had "killed his family." Meanwhile Willum was shooting arrows to try to stop Blaze. While he had fired a few succesful shots, he got hit with one stray bullet and Blaze was still firing all around. Finally the guy who had "killed his family" came out and they took aim at each other. Willum, wanting to keep Blaze alive and help avenge him, shot down the mysterious man; that was his mistake. Blaze now in a rage yelled "WHO STOLE MY REVENGE!?!" He then spotted Willum driving off in his motorcycle and took aim with his final gun, a sniper rifle. Willum, realizing he would probably be shot at any moment, jumped off the motorcycle and took cover. Blaze was able to get in another 2 shots before giving up and commiting suicide. There was then an explosion in the building and Blaze and a note landed next to Willum. The note read "My only regret in life was not telling my brother and family I loved them. Nothing matters anymore." Willum woke up in the hospital with his right arm completely bandaged. Category:December 2015 Theme: Steam Punk